Trusting
by jobuggy
Summary: (Rated for Elf Torture) Frodo doesn't think he can trust a certain member of the fellowship, until that member comes to his rescue.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so if you review, please be nice.) Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
As the company made its way to Lothlorien, Frodo constantly shot glances up at Legolas, who was still unconscious and still being carried on the elf Hertho's horse. Upon entering Lothlorien, Frodo and Legolas were separated from the rest of the company and they were taken to Lothlorien's healing house. The rest of the company, led by Haldir, was taken to meet Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light.  
  
At the healing house Hertho laid Legolas on his stomach on a bed with the help of another elf. They carefully removed his shredded, blood stained tunic and shirt and examined the damage. Frodo sat on a chair near Legolas' bed. His feet hanging off the ground. He sat there quietly as another elf, Neithas, removed his shirt.  
  
"You are lucky, little hobbit." Said Neithas, inspecting the cuts left by the whips on Frodo's back. There were only about twelve slashes. Neithas noticed one slash went up on Frodo's neck. Neithas unconsciously grabbed the chain around Frodo's neck and lifted it over his head, removing the chain and ring from him. Frodo looked at Neithas alarmed. The elf noticed this and looked at the ring. Realizing what he had done he gave Frodo a reassuring smile.  
  
"Worry not, Frodo. I do not wish to take the ring from you. I only removed it because it was in the way of your wounds." Said Neithas paying no attention to the swinging ring in his hand, though Frodo eyed it and the elf carefully. "I'll put it on this table or you can hold it if you like. Until I'm finished."  
  
"Yes." Said Frodo. "I'll hold it." Frodo grabbed the ring from Neithas and wrapped his little hand tightly around it. He winced as he felt a paste being applied to his back, but it cooled the burning. Hertho brought a cup to Frodo.  
  
"Here." He told the young hobbit. "Drink this." Frodo took the cup as Hertho walked back to Legolas. He sipped the drink. It tasted somewhat like berries and honey, only more bitter. But he noticed the pain in his back became duller with every sip he took.  
  
Frodo watched Hertho apply the same paste that was applied to his own back on to Legolas' back. Legolas' back was a bloody mess. They had cleaned most of the blood off, but his wounds still continued to bleed. Legolas had endured many more blows than Frodo had. Frodo thought that if he were in this much pain with only a few slashes, he could only imagine the pain Legolas felt. But as they worked on his wounds, the elf never stirred or made a sound.  
  
Frodo thought back to earlier that day. After Gandalf fell at the Bridge of Khazad-dum. When they ran into orcs. And the most unlikely person he would have thought came to his rescue.  
  
(That's the end of the first chapter. The fic is already completed, so you'll probably get a new chapter every day. Please R&R. Thanks.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hope you're all enjoying the fic so far, even though nothing has really happened yet. But it starts to get better in this chapter. Enjoy!)  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The remaining company ran out of the mines of Moria. The hobbits fell and sobbed on the boulders just out side the exit of the mines. Gimli tried to rush back in but was held back by Boromir. Aragorn stood shell shocked, not believing what had just happened. Legolas hid his feelings from the others, though his heart was filled with much grief. Frodo walked away from the others as tears ran down his dirty face.  
  
Frodo looked around at the remaining company. His fellow hobbits he saw crying. Aragorn cleaning his sword as a tear ran down his cheek and Gimli and Boromir struggling to face reality.  
  
And then there was Legolas. The elf that had spoken no more than two words to him throughout the entire journey. His face was blank and his eyes were distant. Frodo didn't trust the elf. He found Legolas to be closed off from the rest of the fellowship and he kept mostly to himself. He spoke very little, and when he did it was mostly in elvish and to Aragorn or Gandalf. He was either scouting in front of the group or guarding in the back. He saw an uneasy darkness in the elf's eyes throughout Moria. But he did not fear the elf because he trusted Aragorn and Gandalf to protect him from Legolas if it needed to be done. But now Gandalf was gone and Aragorn would not be there to protect him all the time. So now, Frodo feared Legolas and had less trust for him now than he did when they first started the journey.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Do not fret, Frodo." Said Neithas noticing Frodo's contrite stare at Legolas. "He is a very strong elf and he would not want you to worry over him." Frodo nodded numbly and stared again at Legolas. This time he noticed something he had not noticed before. Amongst the open slashes on the elf's back, there were scars that were very similar to the open wounds. Then, it hit Frodo.  
  
"He has been whipped before?" he asked Neithas, a little shocked. Neithas looked up from Frodo's back and onto Legolas' and then his eyes met Frodo's.  
  
"Yes." He said with a hint of sadness. "He has endured whips before today."  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"I do not believe it is my place to tell you. But I can tell you that it happened near Moria."  
  
"Moria? That would explain why his eyes were so dark and why he was so uneasy in Moria. But surely dwarves did not do that to him."  
  
"No. Not dwarves. Men, my dear hobbit. Men. Many, many years ago. Before your very great-grandparents were a light in their parents' eyes. Nearly three hundred years it has been."  
  
"Men?! I have never heard of men ever hurting an elf. Please tell me about it. So that I may know more of the elf who has sworn to protect me. I fear he would not tell me on his own. Nor if I asked him."  
  
"If he wants you to know then it would be for him to tell you. I am sorry, Frodo. But I cannot tell you."  
  
Frodo nodded in understanding as Neithas continued his work on Frodo's back. Frodo finished the herbal drink Hertho gave him earlier and put the cup on a table near him. Then, he sat quietly as his thoughts once again drifted back to earlier that day. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Here's Chapter 3 for you. Hope you like it.)  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"On your feet." Said Aragorn solemnly. "We must arrive at Lothlorien before night fall."  
  
"We must hurry if we are to make it before night fall, Aragorn. I feel the sun has already began to take its fall below the horizon." Said Legolas looking towards the sun.  
  
"Indeed." Replied Aragorn. He saw Frodo away from the group. "Frodo! Come my friend." Frodo looked at Aragorn, then to the rest of the company. All were waiting for him. Wanting solitude to be alone to grieve but knowing he would not receive it he reluctantly walked back to the company.  
  
They made their way off the boulders and into a field. The sun was setting very rapidly. Legolas, who ran behind the group to protect the rear, quickly ran to the front to Aragorn.  
  
"The sun is only minutes away from setting. It will be dark in less than an hour and Lothlorien at least 2 hours away."  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I believe you are right. We've run out of time." Said Aragorn, worriedly looking to the rapidly setting sun.  
  
Just as Legolas had said, within an hour darkness fell upon the company. They were now in a small wooded area between Moria and Lothlorien. Fields surrounded the patch of trees. Within moments they were surrounded by orcs. The company fought off the orcs but being greatly outnumbered they were overtaken. Their hands were bound behind their backs. The one they had assumed to be the orc in command, who was later identified as Goroth by another orc, interrogated them. Questioning them about the One Ring. But none of the company ever spoke a word, though Frodo was waiting for Legolas to single him out as the ring bearer, but was surprised when the elf never spoke and only glared at the orcs in disgust.  
  
"Very well. If you will not talk, we will make you talk." Said Goroth, harshly grabbing Frodo by his collar and pushing him up against a tree. "Have some fun with him, boys." Orcs with whips began to lash Frodo. He let out a cry of pain as the whips fell on his back. He heard the rest of the company shouting as he felt another whip cut into his back. Then another, and another. He closed his eyes tightly as pain filled his back and tears streamed down his face. Another whip hitting his back.  
  
Without warning, Frodo felt pressure against his back. He could still hear the crack of the whips, but he could no longer feel them. He thought his back had gone numb. But thought otherwise when golden blond hair fell into his face. He looked up and saw the most unexpected thing he had ever seen. Legolas was pushed up against him, the whips falling onto his back. Frodo only heard short, soft grunts of pain that were barely audible escape the elf with every lash. Orcs tried to pull Legolas away from Frodo, but he pushed them off and pressed himself more stubbornly against Frodo.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Goroth. "If the elf wants to take all the beatings, let him." He said as he pulled Frodo away and threw him on the ground next to the rest of the company. He was pulled up by another orc who held him in place, similar to the rest of the company who were also being held by orcs. Pain filled his back. "Teach this pretty elf boy a lesson!" Frodo heard Goroth say.  
  
The orcs immediately pounced on Legolas, cutting into his fair skin with the whips. Some used clubs to beat him. Legolas fell to the ground in pain, but only let soft grunts escape his lips. He would not satisfy the orcs by crying out in pain. The rest of the company could only watch.  
  
More than an hour had passed. Legolas had lost consciousness, though the orcs still continued to beat him. The hobbits were crying, even Frodo. Aragorn had turned away, no longer being able to watch his friend being beaten. Boromir still continued to watch, tears filled his eyes but did not fall. Even Gimli had a small tear in his eye. He didn't like the elf much, but he still didn't like to see him in such a state. He even thought that maybe the elf was growing on him.  
  
As an orc brought down a whip on Legolas, an arrow struck him in the head. The orc fell to the ground dead. The rest of the orcs turned their attention away from the unconscious elf and onto the dead orc. A moment of silence fell upon them before a rain of arrows fell from the trees. Each arrow finding a mark in the flesh of an orc. Some just barely missing Legolas. After the last orc fell dead, another and more eerie silence fell upon them.  
  
From out of the trees came elves. Aragorn smiled as he recognized one elf.  
  
"Haldir!" he exclaimed. The elf with long blond hair, similar to Legolas', smiled and bowed slightly to Aragorn.  
  
Elves untied the company. Other elves attended to Legolas.  
  
"Lord Haldir!" one of the elves next to Legolas cried. Haldir turned to him.  
  
"How bad is he, Hertho?" he asked the dark hair elf as he knelt next to Legolas.  
  
"Quite bad, my Lord." Answered Hertho. "The little hobbit there has also been whipped. But he is not as bad." He said pointing to Frodo. Haldir looked at Frodo who sat staring at Legolas.  
  
"We must get them back to Lothlorien. They need medicine." Hertho nodded his head and called to other elves to help him.  
  
"Come." He told them. "We will put him on my horse." The elves lifted Legolas up and put him on a small gray horse. Hertho climbed up on the horse's back behind Legolas and held the elf in his arms.  
  
"Come." Said Haldir to the rest of the company, "We must get to Lothlorien."  
  
Aragorn picked up Frodo, who was still staring at Legolas.  
  
"You should not walk, Frodo. It may aggravate your wounds." He told the hobbit. Frodo allowed himself to be carried by Aragorn as they started towards Lothlorien.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Frodo let a single tear roll down his face, hoping that no one would notice. But Neithas did notice.  
  
"I am sorry, Frodo. Did I hurt you?" asked Neithas. Frodo snapped out of his trance stare at Legolas and quickly wiped away the tear.  
  
"No. I was just thinking. That's all." Said Frodo quietly.  
  
"Are you grieving over the wizard? Gandalf?" Frodo thought for a moment. He had almost forgotten about losing Gandalf. He wished he had forgotten.  
  
"Yes. Mostly."  
  
"And Legolas, too, I take it?" Frodo only nodded at Neithas' question. Silence fell between the two for a while. Neithas finished bandaging Frodo's back.  
  
"There you are, Frodo. It may hurt for a while and you will probably have scars. But you will be all right. Your wounds will heal." Neithas smiled at Frodo. Frodo weakly returned the smile. He looked down at his hand, where the ring lied. He pulled the chain up over his head and stared at the ring for a moment as it dangled around his neck.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Frodo?" asked Neithas.  
  
"My friends. I would like to see my friends." Said Frodo quietly.  
  
"Of course. I shall get them for you. You just stay here and don't get up. You don't want to reopen those wounds." Neithas left Frodo sitting in the Healing House. Within moments, he had brought back the rest of the company. Immediately, Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran to Frodo.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Are you all right?" cried Sam as he reached Frodo and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yes, Sam. I'm fine. By back is a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." Said Frodo, smiling at the other hobbits.  
  
"We met Lady Galadriel, Frodo." Said Pippin.  
  
"Really? What was she like?"  
  
"She was the most beautiful and fair thing I've ever laid eyes on." Said Gimli as he walked dreamy eyed passed the hobbits. The hobbits stared at him for a moment and then laughed amongst themselves.  
  
"It is good to see you well, Frodo." Said Boromir.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Frodo before turning his attention to the still unconscious elf on the bed. Hertho had just turned Legolas over to work on the lashes on his chest. The rest of the company also turned their attention to him. Frodo noticed that scars also covered his chest. The rest of the company saw them, too. Aragorn walked closer to him and stared at the open slashes that covered his chest. Hertho looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Aragorn asked the elf.  
  
"I do not know. He is lucky there are no broken bones. But he has lost much blood and he is growing ill with fever from the poison in the whips."  
  
"Poison in the whips? What about Mr. Frodo? He was beat with the whips, too." Asked Sam, giving a concerned look at Frodo.  
  
"Each orc whip contains a small amount of poison. Frodo only received a little poison, and the herbal drink I gave him took care of what he did receive. Legolas, however, received many more blows than Frodo, and so he has much more poison in his system. I do not know if the amount he received is fatal or not. We gave a little of the herbal drink I gave Frodo to Legolas, but it is hard to administer an oral medication to an unconscious patient."  
  
"How long before he is able to travel again?"  
  
"It will be at least a week before he is healed enough. Maybe more. Granted he survives."  
  
"Aragorn, do we continue without him, or do we wait?" asked Merry.  
  
"We wait. He is our friend and we cannot leave him." Aragorn sat on the bed next to Legolas as Hertho finished bandaging his chest.  
  
Aragorn remained sitting with Legolas as the others left to sleep. Legolas' eyes were closed, which didn't sit right with Aragorn because Legolas always slept with his eyes open. But even though that sight disturbed him, the slow rise and fall of the elf's chest comforted him. Hertho came frequently to check on Legolas and try to give him more of the herbal drink to stop the poison from going too far. Aragorn helped by keeping a cold towel on the elf's sweat sparkled head.  
  
Two days went by, with no sign of life from Legolas except the rise and fall of his chest, although his fever broke only the night before. Aragorn seldom left his side. He wanted his friend to wake up. He couldn't bear to see him like this. He remembered Legolas to always be in good spirits, strong, and always there to give him a comforting word. He had met the elf when he was a child and grew up under the elf's watchful gaze. He had learned to use a bow and arrow from Legolas. Aragorn knew that he would not be able to bear losing his close friend. He traced the scars on Legolas' chest and looked at circular scars on his sides. He had seen them before, but never had the courage to ask the elf how he got them. He did not want to pry into hard memories, but was still curious about them. The hobbits, Boromir, and even Gimli were also curious. Aragorn could see it in their faces, although Pippin was the only one to actually ask about them.  
  
"You cannot leave me, mellon nin. The fellowship needs you." Whispered Aragorn.  
  
(I know, it's kind of a bad place to end this chapter. But another chapter or two will be up tomorrow for you.) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer than I expected to add another chapter. But here it is for you! Enjoy!)  
  
It was early in the morning on the third day. The company had finished eating their breakfast. They went back to the healing house to see if there was any change in Legolas. Aragorn was the first to arrive, running all the way. He did not want to miss anything. But as he arrived, he saw that nothing had changed. Legolas laid exactly the way he had been laying since he was brought to the healing house.  
  
Aragorn took his usual seat on the bed next to the elf. His heart filled with disappointment. He was beginning to wonder if Legolas would ever wake. Seconds later, the other arrived.  
  
"Anything?" asked Merry.  
  
"No." said Aragorn sadly. "No change." The other entered the room. The same disappointment filled their hearts. Gimli cautiously put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"We cannot wait for him forever, Aragorn." Said Gimli gently.  
  
"I know, Gimli. I know." Aragorn looked up at Gimli. Tears forming in his eyes, though he fought to keep them back. He knew Gimli was right. They couldn't wait much longer for Legolas to get better. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his friend behind, but the ring had to be destroyed. And if Legolas didn't show some improvement soon, they would have to leave him.  
  
At that moment, Aragorn noticed a slight movement on the bed. He turned his eyes back to Legolas and saw his face twitching. As the rest of the company gathered around the bed, Aragorn's heart jumped into his throat, and slowly, the blue eyes he had been hoping to see for days finally peered back up at him. Legolas slowly looked around at all the faces staring down at him. His entire body seared with pain as he began to recall why he was in pain. Any slight movement caused a wave of pain to pulse through him. He felt so weak and exhausted. But as he looked around, the one he did not see was Frodo and he was suddenly forgot his own pain and was filled with worry.  
  
"Frodo." Said Legolas in a weak, shaky voice. "Where is he? Is he all right?" Aragorn smiled at the elf and he no long held back the tears but rather let them flow freely.  
  
"Yes, mellon nin. He is here. And he is all right." Said Aragorn relieved.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I am here, Legolas." Said Frodo shyly, coming closer so Legolas could see him without moving his head too much. Legolas pulled his head up a little to look at Frodo.  
  
"Are you well, Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, I'm okay."  
  
"Good." Legolas smiled at Frodo before lying his head back down. His worry left, but the pain returned.  
  
"Thanks to you, Legolas. I would not be standing if it weren't for you." Frodo could not look Legolas in the eye, for he was filled with guilt. The one that he had trusted the least was the one most willing to sacrifice himself for him.  
  
"You are well, Frodo. That's all that matters." Before Frodo could reply Hertho and Neithas came in. As they saw Legolas awake, both smiled widely.  
  
"Legolas. You are awake." Said Neithas as he made his way over to the elf.  
  
"Neithas. It is wonderful to see you. It has been so long." Said Legolas, smiling at him. Frodo looked up at Neithas, surprised. He had never mentioned that he and Legolas were friends.  
  
"It is good to see you awake, Legolas. You are beginning to heal." Said Hertho as he looked over Legolas' bandages.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked Legolas curiously.  
  
"Three days, mellon nin." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn! Why did you stay? You should have left! You should have left me here and continued the quest." Legolas cried in weak desperation.  
  
"We could not, Legolas. You are our friend. We could not leave you here, not knowing if you would live."  
  
"But you have lost three days of travel. You must leave Aragorn. You must destroy the ring."  
  
"We will be on our way again, Legolas. When you are ready to travel."  
  
"You cannot wait for me."  
  
"Do not be so stubborn, Master Elf. I'm sure you will be back to yourself in a few days. Then we can travel again. We will wait for you." Said Gimli sternly, but smiling. Legolas returned the smile. He could feel himself growing close to the dwarf. He would have argued more with them, but knowing how stubborn Aragorn was and feeling exhausted, he decided not to argue any longer. Neithas came in close to Legolas so that only they could hear what he was saying.  
  
"Your scars, Legolas. They are curious. The little ones ask about them and I can see the curiosity in the eyes of the others." Legolas' eyes got dark and he got quiet. His thoughts filled with the memories and pain that he had gone through. "Do you want me to tell them, Legolas? Or would you rather tell them yourself? I believe they have a right to know. After all, if they are going to trust you, you should not keep secrets from them. Full trust requires full honesty. You always told me that." He said gently.  
  
"Yes, Neithas. And you are right. If they ask I should not keep it from them. If you would tell them, please. I do not think I could relive it. Again."  
  
"I know, mellon nin. You had a hard enough time telling your father. I will tell them. You get some rest." Legolas nodded gratefully. Neithas got up from the bed.  
  
"All of you, follow me. We will give our friend time to rest." Said Neithas, making his way towards the door.  
  
"But he has been resting for three days." Said Pippin.  
  
"I know, Pippin, but the more rest he has the better and faster he will heal. Now come, that includes you, Aragorn. I know you do not wish to leave him, but I have a story for you. All of you." Neithas left the room, quickly followed by the hobbits, then Boromir, Gimli, and lastly Aragorn, who was reluctant to leave his friend, but followed after Legolas gave him a reassuring smile and nod.  
  
Neithas led them to a room on the other side of the hall so they could still see Legolas but they would not disturb him.  
  
"Have a seat." He told them as he sat down on a chair. He waited as the hobbits sat on the floor in front of him, Boromir and Aragorn sat in other chairs, and Gimli sat on a bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"What sort of story to do you want to tell us?" asked Gimli.  
  
"His scars." Said Neithas. "I know that you are all curious about them and he has given me permission to tell you about how he got them. I know the whole story because, well, I was there. I was with him when it happened." The rest of the company looked at him suspiciously. "I, myself, have scars. Legolas and I have been good friends for many years. One day, about three hundred years ago, when he came to visit Lothlorien with his father, King Thranduil..."  
  
"King Thranduil? But that would make Legolas a...a..." stammered Merry.  
  
"Yes, Merry. Legolas is a prince. The prince of Mirkwood." Smiled Neithas.  
  
"He never mentioned it before." Said Boromir, stunned. Never in all his dreams would he have though Legolas to be a prince. All princes he had met had been arrogant and rude. And none of them knew how to wield a weapon. But Legolas was kind and gentle. He spoke as if he were everyone's equal and his skill with a bow fascinated him.  
  
"That is not surprising." Said Neithas, still bearing a smile. "When he first introduces himself as a prince, people treat him differently than they would if he were a normal elf. They treat him with a lot of respect, but also as something fragile that should not or is incapable of doing strenuous work. But Legolas doesn't like for people to treat him differently because of who he is. He doesn't want people to respect him because of what he is, but rather earn their respect. And he is no fragile thing. He is perfectly capable of working and he is an excellent warrior. He is the finest archer in all of Mirkwood. There are other reasons why he doesn't let on that he is a prince right away, which you will find out later. I have known him ever since we were little elflings. And it never mattered what I did, he never turned his back on me, nor did he ever judge me or look down on me as if I were no longer worthy enough to be his friend. He has been the one I could count on, the one I could trust with anything. Even with my very life. We love each other like brothers. But as I was saying, when he came to visit three hundred years ago. He and I were enjoying a horse ride, when we were attacked." He looked cautiously at Boromir and Aragorn before saying the next words. "By men..."  
  
(A/N: I know, another bad place to end a chapter. But I'm one who likes suspension. *gives an evil grin* But don't worry. Another one will be up very soon. Promise!!)  
  
Oh, and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Its all greatly appreciated. And to Star-Stallion: Thanks for your tips. I'll try to put more description into future chapters. And no, I don't consider your review a flame. I welcome ideas that will help make my fics better. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Okay, I know I promised I would have it up soon, but for those of you who juggle jobs and college like I do, you understand that you may not always have the time to do everything that you had planned. But to make up for lost time, I've posted 2 new chapters for you today! Enjoy!)  
  
(P.S.- Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I love to read all of your responses and appreciate everyone's suggestions. So again, thanks to everyone!)  
  
Much to Neithas' surprise, neither Boromir nor Aragorn jumped up in anger, as he had heard men were very easily angered, although both stiffened slightly and showed a keen interest in his story. So after the brief moment of hesitation to see the reactions of the two men, he continued his story.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Neithas and Legolas rode happily on their horses. Neithas rode a large brown horse named Rairnol while Legolas rode a fiery white horse named Trilith. Neithas rode ahead of Legolas, who was hot on his trail. When they reached a small brook, they stopped.  
  
"Well, it seems that I am the victor this time." Smiled Neithas as he got down off his horse.  
  
"Only by a little, mellon nin." Said Legolas returning the smile as he also removed himself from his horse. "But next time you will not be so fortunate."  
  
"Maybe, then again, maybe not." Neithas and Legolas led Trilith and Rairnol to the brook, where they drank the cool water. The two elves sat down next to the brook. Legolas sat against a tall tree stared dreamy eyed at the sky, even though he sensed something was amiss but pushed the thought of threat out of his mind. Neithas sat closer to the brook, letting his had slide into the cool water. Neithas looked up at a mountain way out in the distance. Legolas slightly glanced at what his friend was looking at and turned his attention back towards the sky.  
  
"Moria." Said Legolas. "My father and I passed it on the way here."  
  
"Did you go inside?" asked Neithas with childlike curiosity, as he looked Legolas.  
  
"No. We went around."  
  
"Why did you not go through Moria? It would have saved you many days of travel."  
  
"My father did not believe we would be welcomed by the dwarves. They are not in good company with elves these days."  
  
"I see." Neithas looked back at Moria before he went back to swishing his hand in the water and playing with pebbles on the bottom of the brook.  
  
After a little while of quietly sitting by the brook, Legolas suddenly became uneasy.  
  
"What is it Legolas? What's the matter?" asked Neithas slightly alarmed by his companion's sudden change in mood.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I feel a danger coming nearer. I felt it when we first arrived, but I ignored it. But the feeling is stronger, now." Said Legolas as he stood up and cautiously peered through the trees. Neithas followed Legolas' movement as he also stood.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think it could be orcs?"  
  
"No. I hear horses. Orcs do not ride horses." Neithas could here the beating of horse hooves, now.  
  
"Perhaps it is friends."  
  
"Maybe, but they feel so foul. No, Neithas. I do not believe whatever comes will be friendly."  
  
"We should get back then, Legolas."  
  
"We would not make it there before they caught up with us. Come, Neithas. We must ready ourselves for battle." Neithas nervously agreed. Although he had plenty of practice with a sword and bow, he had never actually been in battle before.  
  
Legolas ran to Trilith where his bow and quiver full of arrows hung on the horses back. He grabbed his two white knives and thrust them into his belt. Neithas also grabbed his bow and quiver and his sword, his hands shaking all the while. Legolas noticed his friend's fear. He knew that unlike himself, Neithas had never been to battle before. He then decided that he would protect Neithas the best he could. Each of them notched an arrow as they heard the battle cries of the enemy echoing in the trees.  
  
"They are nearer." Said Neithas, his voice shaking.  
  
"No, Neithas. They are here." Replied Legolas. Legolas stood motionless, aiming his arrow at the trees to the west to them as dark horses and dark hooded figures burst from the trees. Both elves recognized these figures as men. The men quickly surrounded the two elves as they now came from all directions. There was no possible way to escape the circle of men. One man rode his horse into the circle.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Two lone elves in the middle of no where." Smiled one of the men, looking down on them from the top of his horse. The man had bushy black hair. His cloth was poor, and the armor that covered him was a dull metal. Legolas aimed his bow at the man as Neithas leaned his back against Legolas' and aimed at other men, but neither of them released their arrows.  
  
"What is your business here?" Legolas asked the man.  
  
"My dear elf, my men and I are searching for criminals and it seems that we have found two here." The man's voice was rough and unfriendly. Neithas turned his head to the man.  
  
"We are no criminals." He said confidently. "We have committed no crimes."  
  
"Oh, but you have. You have committed the worst crime you can commit."  
  
"And what crime is that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Being elves." The man once again gave them a smile only more evil.  
  
"Being elves?!" cried Legolas. "How is being an elf a crime?"  
  
"Elves are dangerous and foul creatures, the whole lot of them. Conjurers of malign magic, they are. They are evil and they must be punished for their wicked ways."  
  
"We are not evil. Magic is the way of the elves. We use it to heal, not to do evil." Said Neithas.  
  
"I do not want to hear your absurd talk, elf. I will not exchange words with criminals."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. Did I not mention it before? I am Beldor. My company is that of the Verdihir, set out to deliver justice to the elves for their evil ways."  
  
"But we are not evil!" cried Neithas. Both elves filled with fear, though neither showed it.  
  
Beldor and Legolas stared each other in the eye for a moment. Beldor turned away from them and let out a great howl, and before either elf could react, all Legolas and Neithas knew was darkness. 


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas woke up slowly. His head pounding. He blinked a few times, trying to focus, but it was too dark for even an elf to see his hand in front of his face. For a moment he thought that perhaps he had gone blind. But soon his eyes focused and he was able to see a little in the dark. He moved around a bit only to realize that his hands were bound tightly behind his back. He found a wall and used it to pull himself up to a sitting position. He leaned against it to pull himself to his feet. He felt dizzy and nauseated. He looked down and noticed his knives had been taken. And his bow and quiver were no where to be found.  
  
"Neithas." He whispered. "Neithas, are you here?" He stumbled around what he realized to be a room. 'Stumbling?' he thought. 'I have never stumbled before. Most unnatural.' His stumbling turned back into graceful walking after a few moments, but he still felt dizzy and nauseated. He walked until he kicked something in the middle of the room that grunted. He knelt down.  
  
"Neithas." He whispered to the elf, but received no reply. Assuming he was still unconscious, Legolas sat down next to his friend. He looked around the room and noticed that they were completely surrounded by stone walls with no windows. 'A stone prison. No nature. I cannot hear the whisper of the trees nor can I look at the stars for comfort or guidance.' Thought Legolas. 'This is no place for wood elves.'  
  
Legolas looked down when he heard a stir next to him. Neithas moaned softly. His head was spinning and throbbed with pain.  
  
"Neithas." He whispered as he bent down next to the figure.  
  
"My. . .Lord?" answered Neithas. "Are you here, my Lord?"  
  
"I am here, Neithas. Are your hands tied? Can you sit up?"  
  
"Yes, my hands are tied. I think I can sit up." Neithas pulled himself to a sitting position next to Legolas.  
  
"Are you well, Neithas?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes my. . ."  
  
"Just Legolas, Neithas. You know not to call me your Lord. I am your friend."  
  
"Yes, I just, forget sometimes." Legolas smiled. He helped Neithas to his feet while standing up himself.  
  
"Do you know where we are, Legolas?" asked Neithas as he looked around the room after his head stopped spinning.  
  
"No. I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"Why are we here? I don't understand. We have committed no crimes. And men are very much aware that the magic elves use is not for evil deeds."  
  
"We are not here because we committed crimes of any sort, Neithas."  
  
"Then why are we here?"  
  
"They hate us."  
  
"Hate us? Why? What have we done?"  
  
"I don't know, Neithas. But when I looked into Beldor's eyes, all I saw was hate. It controls him. It controls all of them. What events or reasons that have led to their hate for elves I cannot say. But I can say that they do hate us."  
  
"Legolas, do you believe they will...kill us?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have all the answers." Neithas felt his heart sink as fear took over him again. Legolas was also filled with fear, but knew he had to be strong for Neithas. Neithas was a few years younger than he and knew he would probably start to loose hope soon. After all, no one knew where they were. Legolas eyed the room carefully. His nausea and dizziness finally leaving him. He searched the room for any possible escape and became frustrated when he found nothing.  
  
After a while they heard a door opening. They looked over to see a light forming in the darkness. The light stopped at their door and they could see figures standing next to it.  
  
"The prisoners are awake, My Lord." Said the one holding the light. The man was slightly smaller than the other, both in height and weight.  
  
"Thank you, Feldim. Open the door." Neithas recognized the voice as Beldor. He looked at Legolas who remained staring at the figures darkly. Beldor walked into the dark room with Feldim behind him, bringing light into the dark room.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two finally awake." Said Beldor. The two elves silently stared at him. He came closer to them, smiling evilly at them. The kind of smile that cut into their very souls and sent shivers up their spines. Without warning, Beldor drew up his hand and back- handed Neithas across the face, sending the unexpected elf to the ground. It took all of Legolas' strength to keep himself from attacking Beldor, but knowing it would do them no good, he refrained himself. Beldor bent down and punched Neithas in the face and then once more. Neithas struggled with the man, but could not move.  
  
"Enough!" cried Legolas. "That's enough!" Beldor bent back, with his fist landing in Legolas' gut. Legolas doubled over and received another blow to his back. He fell to the ground on his already hurting stomach. Then sat up to his knees. He coughed, trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"You will do well to keep your mouth shut, elf!" yelled Beldor.  
  
"And you will do well to show him respect." Said Neithas from the ground, blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Legolas hoped that Neithas would not say what he thought he was going to say. "For he is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas flinched at the mention of him being a prince. He put himself into the man's mind. Bringing so called justice to an elven prince would have far more worth than bringing justice to a normal elf. He felt Beldor's cold eyes on him and looked up to see them gleaming with delight. "A prince is he? Look here, Feldim. We have an elven prince. Imagine the fun we could have with him." Said Beldor, another evil smile forming on his lips. Neithas closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself, realizing the mistake that he made.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. We could have great fun with a prince." Feldim moved closer to Legolas, running his dirty hand through the elf's long blond hair. Legolas jerked his head back away from the man's hand, earning him a smack across the face from Beldor. Legolas could taste the salty blood that ran into his mouth from the cut on his lip. Neithas gave Legolas an apologetic look. Legolas looked at him, their eyes meeting. The look that Neithas received let him know that Legolas was not angry with him and that he was forgiven for his mistake.  
  
"Behave, my prince." Said Beldor coldly.  
  
"If I may be so bold, what are your intentions? What is it that you plan to do with us? Kill us?" asked Legolas. Beldor leaned in so close that Legolas could feel his icy, rancid breath on his neck. The stench of his breath almost made Legolas sick as did the sight of the man's dark yellow teeth.  
  
"No, my dear prince. We do not plan to kill you. Although you will probably beg for death before the end."  
  
"Then what are you going to do with us?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Beldor got up and turned to Feldim. "Bring them."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Said Feldim. The man pulled the two elves up on to their feet. He pushed them in the direction that Beldor went. 


	7. Chpater 7

(A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long delay. I was having computer problems. But they're all fixed now. And to guarantee that you will not have to wait long for another chapter, I have posted the rest of the story for you! And to all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic.)  
  
Beldor walked down a long hallway. Feldim, Legolas, and Neithas behind him. The walls that surrounded them were jagged stones. They reminded the elves of a tomb. Dark and depressing, where no life was to be found.  
  
"Do you know where you are, elves?" asked Beldor. The silence let him know that neither Legolas or Neithas knew where they were. He smiled to himself.  
  
"You are in the Caves of Thurr. A maze of caves hidden deep under ground. They were made by a dwarf named Thurr and his followers. Hence the name. Thurr was the brother of Edurr who was Lord of Moria, many years ago. Thurr craved power and sought followers. He promised those who followed him a great fortune and together they made these caves. Within them they trained to kill. He led his followers into Moria to fight his brother but they were defeated. It was said that these caves were a mere legend. But as you can see, they are very much a reality."  
  
"And how did you come across them?" asked Neithas. Beldor smiled to himself again.  
  
"That, my dear elf, is a secret." Said Beldor. They walked once more in silence. Walking down the long, dark halls of the cave, they soon came to a large room. As they walked inside, Legolas and Neithas noticed men standing all around the room with each man holding an item. Some had whips, others had clubs, knives, hooks, hot pokers, needles, sticks, swords, or some other harsh looking device. All of them smiled devilishly. On the side of the room was a large fire where other pokers sat in the hot coals. Next to the fire, against the wall, laid their weapons. In the middle of the room were two sets of chained cuffs that hung from the ceiling but were a few feet apart. Beldor turned to the two elves. He bore a smile that was just as devilish as the other men if not more.  
  
"Welcome, dear elves, to your place of education. Here, you will learn." He told them, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"And what will we be learning?" asked Neithas, his voice audibly shaky only to Legolas.  
  
"To behave. Chain them up." Four men from behind Legolas and Neithas grabbed them and untied their hands, each man holding an arm of an elf. With many struggles from both elves, the men managed to cuff Legolas and Neithas. With their hands bound above their heads, Legolas and Neithas were now helpless and were soon to become victims of the men's hate. With one last smile to the elves, Beldor turned to the men.  
  
"Gentlemen! Is not today a wonderful day? For we are in the presence of an elven prince." Beldor said the last words while placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. The men instantly began to chatter amongst themselves. Legolas starred coldly at them, while Neithas shot a worried glance at Legolas. "So, let us welcome our prince and his companion with their first lessons. Shall we?" Beldor stepped away from elves. "You may commence."  
  
A man brought up a whip and lashed it into Neithas' back. He gasped at the unexpected blow. Legolas looked over at him as another whip slashed into the elf's back. As Legolas watched Neithas, the metal tip of a hot poker met his right side. Legolas bit back the pain and closed his eyes as the hot poker burned through his tunic and shirt and made contact with his flesh. Another man bashed a club into his other side. The jolt pushed his already burning side into the hot poker, stabbing his flesh. Legolas let out a gasp of pain as his entire side burned. Blood slowly trekked from the wound. The man with the poker pulled the poker harshly out of his skin before putting the poker back on the fire to heat up again and grabbing another hot poker from the fire and placed it back into the burning hole. Two more men started tearing into his back with whips. Legolas closed his eyes, trying to pull his mind away from the pain as he dreamed his way back to Mirkwood. He willed himself not to scream, although silent tears streamed down his dirty face.  
  
Neithas was having his own war with whips and clubs. As one man lashed him with a whip, another man slammed his club into his stomach. His back felt like it was on fire. A man with needles pushed the man with the whip away.  
  
"Move for a moment, Alag." Said the man with the needles.  
  
"What for, Crannis?" asked Alag. Without answering, Crannis pushed a few rusty, thick needles deep into Neithas' back. Neithas gasping in pain as each needle was placed into his back. Each needle felt like a knife and blood oozed from the openings they made.  
  
"That's enough, Crannis." Said Alag. "Save some for the prince." Alag returned to his position of whipping Neithas.  
  
"Ah, yes. I forgot about the prince." Said Crannis, turning his attention to Legolas. "Vior. Hadaer. Allow me to place needles into the back of our prince." Said Crannis to the men whipping Legolas.  
  
"Of course, Crannis. What ever causes him more pain. Reffed. Step away from the elf. Allow Crannis to do his work." Said Hadaer as he and Vior stepped.  
  
"Indeed." Said Reffed, pulling the poker from Legolas' side and standing away from him as Crannis started pushing in the needles. Legolas was pulled out of his dream when a needle was placed into his back. He flinched as each needle was placed into his back. Although they hurt, they did not compare to the pain in his side. After Crannis pushed in the last needle, he turned to the other men.  
  
"I'm finished. Proceed, gentlemen." Said Crannis. Legolas thought to himself. 'Gentlemen? Apparently men and elves have different opinions on the measure of a gentleman.'  
  
"Wonderful. Grab a poker, Crannis. Push it into his other side. Make sure it goes deep." Said Reffed as he took his place back on Legolas' right side and pushed the poker into his side only in a different location than the first hole and Vior and Hadaer started with the whips again.  
  
"Of course." Crannis smiled as he grabbed a poker from the fire. He continued to smile as he pushed the poker into Legolas' left side. Legolas hissed in pain, fighting hard to hold back his screams, although he could already hear loud, painful grunts from Neithas. Tears filled his blue eyes as the pain began to worsen and the laughter of the men rang in his ears. Now, even elven dreams would not save him from the pain. After a while, Neithas' vision began to blur as another man ran a knife into his right thigh. Blood ran in a swift river down his leg as he was no longer able to hold himself up on his legs. As he legs fell beneath him, he plummeted to the ground only to have the iron cuffs cut into his wrists, holding him in the air.  
  
Within an hour, both elves lost consciousness and each were only held up by the iron cuffs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Neithas woke up to find himself back in the dark room they were in when they first arrived. But now, his hands were not bound, but he was also in more pain. His back burned from the whips and it was painful to move. When he moved his leg, a sharp pain shot up it and he could feel dried blood crusted all around his thigh and down his leg. He sat up the best he could.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered. His voice was soft and weak. "Where are you Legolas?" He felt around the floor around him the best he could until he felt something warm.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas wake up." Neithas shook Legolas gently. Legolas woke up to Neithas' voice calling for him. He grunted softly as he painfully opened his eyes.  
  
"Neithas? Are you well, mellon nin?" whispered Legolas.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. As well as can be expected. Our hands are no longer bound. Here, let me help you sit up." Neithas gently pulled Legolas up to a sitting position. But as he did so, pain rushed through Legolas' sides and back. He let out a quick gasp of pain before falling back onto the hard stone.  
  
"Legolas! Are you all right?" cried Neithas. It took a moment for Legolas to regain his composure as he started to focus on carefully controlling his movements.  
  
"Yes. I'm okay. I think I just sat up too quickly. Let us try it again." Neithas nodded and once again helped Legolas into a seated position. This time he remained sitting up, although he was in much pain.  
  
"Where are you hurt, Legolas?" asked Neithas as he surveyed Legolas' body the best he could in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Only my back. From the whips. There's not that many, though. And a few places where the needles were. Nothing to be worried about." Lied Legolas. "And what of yourself? Where are you wounded?"  
  
"My back the same as yours. As well as my leg. It was stabbed by a rusty knife. " Said Neithas as he placed a hand on the throbbing hole in his thigh. Legolas tore off a piece of his shirt. He found Neithas' leg and put his hand on the hole, resulting in a hiss of pain from Neithas. He tied the piece of cloth around Neithas' leg as tightly as he could.  
  
"There. That should help." Said Legolas.  
  
"Thank you. Why do you suppose they didn't bind our hands like before?"  
  
"Let me ask you, do you think you can fight them off and escape now?"  
  
"No. I certainly can't. Legolas, do you think we'll get out of here?" asked Neithas.  
  
"I don't know, Neithas. But we mustn't give up hope." Legolas placed a shaky, yet reassuring hand on Neithas' shoulder. Neithas nodded, although he wasn't sure if they would ever get out of the caves.  
  
Meanwhile, in Lothlorien, Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil were waiting patiently for the younger elves to return. The two elves walked along a balcony that over looked the forest.  
  
"I told Legolas I didn't want him out for long. You have said orcs have been seen around this area, did you not?" asked Thranduil to Celeborn.  
  
"Indeed. But there has been another evil lurking in the wild. Evil that is only a threat to the race of elves." Said Celeborn.  
  
"And what threat is that?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"A band of men that call themselves the Verdihir. They find elves that are alone or in small groups and torture them. Most die from their torture. They captured one of our soldiers, but he escaped. How, I do not know. But when he arrived back here, he was horribly wounded. It took us many days to heal him."  
  
"Do you believe Legolas and Neithas could have been taken by these men?"  
  
"I cannot say. But you must calm yourself, Thranduil. There has been no sign of them being in any danger. It is possible that they decided to spend the night out in the fields or in the forest. You know how you son likes to sleep in trees and Neithas is the same way. Now, calm yourself, friend."  
  
"Yes. You may be right."  
  
"My Lord Celeborn!" said a voice from behind them. Celeborn turned to the dark hair elf that ran to them and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Cada?" Celeborn asked the elf.  
  
"My Lord. Two horsed have entered here without their riders."  
  
"Can you identify the horses?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. One is Rairnol, the other is Trilith."  
  
"Those are their horses." Cried Thranduil.  
  
"The horses are very excited about something. They wish for us to follow them. Should I ready some riders, my Lord?" asked Cada.  
  
"Yes. Call for Haldir and his guards. Get as many others as you can. And summon Neithas' father, Mufias. Surely he will want to join us on finding his son. I shall be at the stables shortly." Said Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Cada bowed once again before turning on his heels and running to begin rounding up the riders. Celeborn then turned his attention to the now extremely worried and anxious King of Mirkwood.  
  
"Thranduil. Are you to come along?" asked Celeborn gently.  
  
"Yes. Of course. If something has happened to my son I wish to be there when he is found. So that I may punish if whoever took him has hurt so much as a golden hair on his head." Said Thranduil sternly but with visible tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then let us make haste. Come, mellon nin. To the stables." Said Celeborn as he turned and ran off the balcony. Thranduil close behind him. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been four days since Legolas and Neithas were captured. Every day, they received more "lessons" from the men. On the second day, men brought a wreath of thorns and needles to place around Legolas' head. "A crown for the prince," they told him. They had pushed the needles painfully deep into his head, causing blood to run down his face. They would put the painful crown on his head for each beating. Each day the beatings were harder and longer than the one before.  
  
Legolas was barely able to open his eyes on the fourth day. Some of the men had just decided to use their fists instead of instruments to beat them and his face was badly bruised and bloody. He opened his eyes to only see blurry visions of everything he was, by now, used to waking up to. He did his best to pull himself into a sitting position. But all his effort only resorted in him falling back to the ground in pain. The burns on his side and the lashes on his back and chest were turning black. And he was certain he had broken a few ribs. Neithas woke up next to him.  
  
"What's the use, Legolas? We're never going to get out of here. We'll be dead before anyone finds us." Whispered Neithas. He was no more better than Legolas, only they had spared him the use of the hot pokers, but his wrist was broken after having his feet kicked out from underneath him and was caught harshly in the iron cuffs. It was deformed and swollen. "Hope, Neithas. Do not lose hope."  
  
"There is no hope, Legolas. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"Because I have not lost my hope." Legolas closed his eyes as he desperately drifted into a dream. He dreamt of home. Riding horses with friends, talking to the trees and animals, and his father. Playing with his father when he was an elfling, hunting with him, and talking to him. The memories that had been hidden in the dark while they were being beaten were now playing in his mind and they let him forget about the pain and he could sleep peacefully.  
  
Celeborn, Thranduil, Mufias, and several Lothlorien warriors followed Rairnol and Trilith to the brook where their masters once stood. Immediately, the three elven lords jumped off their horses to examine the area. The grass had been trampled by many horses. Celeborn turned to Trilith.  
  
"Is this where you lost your masters?" he asked the horse in elvish. Trilith nodded vigorously. The elf lord nodded to the horse before turning to Thranduil and Mufias.  
  
"Orcs do not ride horses. They must have been taken by men." He told them.  
  
"The Verdihir?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes. But we will get to them. They dwell in the Caves of Thurr."  
  
"Then we must go there. Quickly." Said Mufias.  
  
"The Caves of Thurr are very difficult to travel through. It is naught but a riddle of stone mazes with very few possibilities of escape if we are greatly outnumbered." Said Celeborn.  
  
"We must find them. You told me they torture elves. They are torturing our sons. We have to help them, Lord Celeborn. Their lives depend on it." Said Thranduil. Celeborn looked deep into the eyes of Thranduil and Mufias. And in them he saw determination, hope, worry, and love for their sons.  
  
"Very well. Cada!" yelled Celeborn. Cada jumped off his horse and ran to the elven lords. He bowed before them.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" he asked Celeborn.  
  
"The Caves of Thurr. You have been there and you will lead us there." asked Celeborn. The elf closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. They are not too far from here, actually."  
  
"How is it that you know where they are?" asked Mufias.  
  
"Because, my Lord. I was once taken by the men. But I was able to escape through an opening in the cell where they kept me." Said Cada.  
  
"So it was you who was taken. Can you find the entrance into the caves?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes. I know where the opening is. But I must tell you; it is a dark labyrinth that will be infested with men. It will not be easy to get them out." Said Cada.  
  
"We will try nonetheless." Said Mufias. Cada nodded and hopped back on his horse. Celeborn, Thranduil, and Mufias also returned to their seated positions atop their horses.  
  
"Lead the way, Cada." Said Celeborn. The elf nodded before starting off into the forest. The other elves following quickly behind him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas was harshly pulled out of his dream by pain spiking in his head. He opened his eyes to find himself hanging by the chains in the room where he had found himself everyday for the past four days. As blood started to run down his face, he knew that they had put the crown on him again. He looked over to see Neithas next to him. Also being harshly woken up. Legolas held his head up the best he could when Beldor walked up to him.  
  
"How are we fairing, my prince?" asked Beldor with a sickening smirk. Legolas never spoke a word, but he held his head up a little higher and stared at the man in disgust. Beldor smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, such a proud prince, aren't we? So strong and brave." Mocked the man. Legolas never removed his gaze from Beldor.  
  
"Nothing to say?" asked Beldor. Still, the man heard nothing from Legolas. He smiled and nodded at the elf. He then turned to Neithas. "And what about your comrade? Anything to say, elf?" Neithas only glanced at the man before focusing his attention at a spot on the ground. "Nothing?" asked Beldor. More silence from the elf. "Very well, then. Apparently they have not yet learnt anything. Give them another lesson, gentlemen." Said Beldor as he turned to his men. And once again, the men began to beat the two elves.  
  
Cada led the other elves through the ever-growing darkness of the forest. He stopped when the came to several boulders. Cada turned to the three elven lords.  
  
"Is this the place, Cada?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. We currently stand above the caves. The entrance is here." Said Cada. "Where? I see naught but boulders." Said Thranduil.  
  
"It is behind this boulder." Said Cada as he pointed to a large boulder.  
  
"How are we to move it?" asked Mufias.  
  
"It is actually quite easier than it looks, my Lord." Said Cada as he jumped off his horse went to the boulder.  
  
"Mellon." Said Cada. With a few cracking sounds, the boulder split in half and opened, revealing a long, dark hall. Cada returned to the elven lords. "For all of Thurr's cunning, he was not smart enough to use a different password than that of Moria." Said Cada as he smiled at the elven lords. Celeborn, Thranduil, and Mufias smiled at the younger elf.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and get them." Said Mufias.  
  
"We will have to leave the horses here and proceed on foot." Said Celeborn. All the elves dismounted from their horses as they headed into the dark caves.  
  
"Everyone be on your guard. I'm certain we will run into many men before we find Legolas and Neithas." Said Celeborn. The elves drew their swords as they walked quickly and quietly through the halls of the cave. But to their surprise, they never ran into a man. In fact, it was more than twenty minutes before there was any sound from a man.  
  
"Shhhh. There are voices." Said Thranduil.  
  
"Follow the sound of the voices. We may find something there that may lead us to Legolas and Neithas." Said Celeborn. The elves continued their quiet walk through the cave halls, getting closer to the voices with each step. As they got closer, the voices turned into laughter and mock comments. As they turned a corner, they saw men surrounding two beings. Thranduil and Mufias looked at the two beings horrified. For the two beings were their sons. But they no longer looked like the young elves they remembered. Their hair was matted, their clothes were badly torn, and they were covered in blood and mud. And now the men were continually beating them. Celeborn pulled them behind the corner so the men could not see them.  
  
"We must help them, Lord Celeborn. Before any more damage is done to them." Said Thranduil.  
  
"I know. But we must do this wisely. On my count of three we will charge them." The other elves readied themselves for the battle.  
  
"One...two...three!" said Celeborn. After he reached three, the elves ran around the corner and attacked the men. The men dropped their weapons and fell to the ground frightened. They were taken by surprise and did not have time to retaliate before they found themselves with arrows in their faces. Even Beldor was on the ground with an elf standing over him. An arrow dangerously held in the elf's bow aimed for his head. Mufias and Thranduil ran to their sons.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Thranduil. "Oh, my son. What have they done to you?" Thranduil looked over his son's body. It was a terrible mess. Legolas stared at Thranduil in a daze. He could not believe what he was seeing. The vision of his father was blurred by tears and was in disbelief that his father was there. He thought for a moment that it might have been the pain that led to his mind and dreams playing tricks on him.  
  
Neithas was certain he was dreaming, but continued to stare at the figure of his father because it comforted him, though pain rushed through his entire body.  
  
"Ada?" asked Legolas weakly.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I am here." Said Thranduil, tears running down his face. He noticed the crown on his son's head. He gently removed it, causing blood to spill down Legolas' head. The younger elf grunted. Mufias also cried as he looked over his son. He examined the cuffs that held him up.  
  
"Where are the keys to these chains?" he angrily asked the men. There was no answer from them. Rage ran through his veins and it took all of his energy to keep himself from attacking every man in the room. "Answer me!" Mufias shouted at them. He went to a man who was lying on the ground where another elf stood over him, ready to fire his arrow if the man made a wrong move. He roughly picked the man up, pulled a dagger from his belt, and held it to the man's neck.  
  
"Tell me where the keys are or I'll cut your throat." Said Mufias. The man did not doubt that the elf would kill him.  
  
"Th...Th...There on th...th...wall." Said the man as he pointed to some keys hanging on the cave wall. Mufias pushed the man back to the ground and another elf pointed his arrow back on him. He grabbed the keys from where they were and ran back to Neithas and Legolas. He first unlocked Legolas' cuffs and elf fell limply into his father's waiting arms. He then unlocked Neithas' cuffs as the elf also fell into his father's waiting arms. Thranduil and Mufias gently lowered their sons to the ground. The two younger elves weakly stared at their fathers. Not quite sure if it was all real or if they were dreaming. They winced in pain as the cold stone met their bloody and bruised flesh.  
  
The two elven lords were quickly filled with anger. Thranduil pulled a dagger from his belt and grabbed a man, who coincidentally, was Beldor. Legolas looked up to see his father raise the dagger over Beldor.  
  
"No!" he cried as he used every bit of strength he had left to run to his father and weakly grab is arm. Stopping him from killing Beldor. Thranduil looked surprised at Legolas. "No, father. Do not kill him." Said Legolas. Now, every elf and man stared at the beaten elf. Each one surprised by Legolas' words.  
  
"Do not kill him?" asked Thranduil. "Why? Look at what he has done to you. He does not deserve to live to do such a thing for no reason. All of these men must be punished."  
  
"No, father. To kill them would be to be like them. They hate us, father. We have done nothing to them, and yet they hate us. Hate has corrupted them and now it consumes them. Do not let us fall into the same darkness. Do not let us also be consumed by unnecessary hate. Please, father." Said Legolas with a little more strength. Thranduil starred at his son. His unconditional love shone in his son's weak eyes. Thranduil smiled at Legolas and his grip loosened on Beldor. Beldor fell to his knees and starred at the two elves.  
  
"Very well, Legolas. We will not kill them. We will, however, take all their weapons and leave them with this warning. If you men ever bring harm to another elf, we will not hesitate to kill you, next time. Understood?" The men nodded their heads. Thranduil looked down at Beldor, who also nodded. Legolas smiled weakly before falling unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Come!" said Celeborn. "We must get them back to Lothlorien so they can be healed." The elves carried Legolas and Neithas out of the caves, leaving the men there. The men did not dare to follow, for they feared they would be killed if they did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Neithas and Legolas awoke to find themselves in the Lothlorien healing house. Their beds close to each other against different walls. Their chests and backs were bandaged. As well as Neithas' wrist and leg and Legolas' head. Although every inch of their bodies still hurt, they did not hurt as much as before.  
  
"Neithas?" asked Legolas. "How do you fair, mellon nin?"  
  
"Better, Legolas. And you?" asked Neithas.  
  
"Better."  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For despairing. For almost giving up hope. It was your undying hope that kept me from giving up. If I had, I surely would have died before they found us. Forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Neithas." Silence fell between them for a moment.  
  
"Legolas, why didn't you want those men to be killed?" asked Neithas cautiously.  
  
"Because I believe that being consumed by hate is punishment enough. To have your life controlled by hate. I pitied them, Neithas. And also because, I believe they can change." Said Legolas, as he starred at the ceiling. Neithas did not ask about Legolas' decision again.  
  
Mufias and Thranduil had asked their sons to tell them everything that had happened to them. Many tears were shed as the two elves relived their horror. But even though they lived through the terror, scars still remained that would constantly remind them of what they went through together.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Neithas looked up at the company. Tears ran down their cheeks. Even Gimli was wiping away falling tears. "So, now you all know how he got his scars." Said Neithas.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Master Elf. For what happened to you both." Said Merry.  
  
"Do not feel sorry, Merry. Not for me. Not for Legolas. We are both still alive, and although we went through a hard time, we have grown stronger from what happened."  
  
"Your story is horrifying. Never in all my days would I have dreamed that any being could live through what you did." Said Boromir.  
  
"And now you understand why I say he is not fragile. Nor is he weak."  
  
"I would say that neither of you are fragile or weak. I now have more respect for both of you." Said Gimli.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words. I am proud to have your respect, Master Dwarf. But I must ask you all, do not treat him differently. I'm certain he would not like to be looked at differently for what happened to him."  
  
"He should have let those elves kill those men when they had the chance." Said Sam.  
  
"Ah, but Sam. The men did learn their lesson. For only a few years later, those men were attacked by orcs. But Legolas was near by and when he saw the men being attacked, he fought with them against the orcs. Had he not helped them, they would have all surely been killed. He saved their lives. And after that, all of those men, even Beldor himself praised Legolas. They never harmed another elf, but rather became allies to elves and befriended them."  
  
"They did? Why?" asked Merry.  
  
"Because Legolas showed them love. Love they had never seen before. And after seeing such love they were no longer consumed by their hate. And they strongly regretted doing what they did to us. So it was good that Legolas stopped them from being killed that day."  
  
"I guess so." Said Pippin. Frodo turned around to look at Legolas, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Well, the story is over and I'm sure you're all hungry. It has been a few hours since you last ate. Come, let us go to the dining hall." Said Neithas.  
  
They all wiped away their tears and walked out of the room. Aragorn stopped at Legolas' room door. He starred at him for a moment, tears reforming in his eyes. He had always had his own imaginations of Legolas' scars, but never would he have imagined what really happened. After a few moments, he moved away from the door and followed the others to the dining hall.  
  
A few days later, Legolas was out of bed and the healers decided that he was well enough to continue the journey. On the morning of the company's departure, Legolas and Neithas said their good-byes to each other.  
  
"Take care, Neithas." Said Legolas as he gave his friend a hug. "May your journey be quick and safe, Legolas." Said Neithas returning the hug. The two ended the hug and Legolas followed the others to continue the quest. He looked back one last time to smile at his friend. Neithas returned the smile and waved goodbye to the fellowship, although his heart was saddened by the departure of his close friend.  
  
As they walked, the company was silent. Aragorn led the way as Legolas guarded the rear. Frodo walked safely behind Aragorn. But he did not feel safe. He constantly shot glances back at Legolas. Frodo slowed his walk until he fell behind the others and was now walking next to Legolas. The elf looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"Feeling all right, Frodo?" asked the elf, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Yes. I'm all right. I just...well...wanted to walk next to you. If that's okay." Said Frodo shyly.  
  
"Of course it's okay." Said Legolas. The elf turned his attention back to scouting the back, listening for any foes that may be coming their way. Frodo walked quietly next to him. For some reason, he felt much safer walking next to the elf.  
  
The terrain became rougher as the company walked. Legolas had no troubles with their path and stepped lightly. Frodo stumbled and struggled to keep up. Legolas noticed Frodo's trouble. He smiled at the hobbit before lifting him up and swinging him over his shoulder so that Frodo was being carried on his back.  
  
"There, that should be better." Said Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Your back. I do not wish to hurt it." Said Frodo.  
  
"Worry not, Frodo. You will not hurt it. My back is quite all right. Besides, I'm sure you are tired."  
  
"Well, yes I am tired, but I..."  
  
"Then rest. I do not mind carrying you. You are light. And you do not hurt my back."  
  
"If you're sure, Legolas."  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It is no problem, Frodo."  
  
The company carried on for a long time in silence. Frodo was quite content as Legolas carried him. He sat comfortably on the strong, leather straps of the elf's quiver as he was placed between the quiver and Legolas' back. But guilt ate at him. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas." He whispered to himself so no one would hear him. But Legolas' keen elven ears, however, did hear him.  
  
"Sorry for what, Frodo? You've nothing to be sorry for." Asked Legolas. Frodo looked up, a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry I did not trust you before. I thought you were after the ring. Forgive me, Legolas. I should have never thought..."  
  
"It's all right, Frodo. Have I earned your trust, now?"  
  
"Yes. You have earned my trust. But still, I..."  
  
"Frodo, do not worry yourself. But I want you to know I did not join the fellowship to have the chance to get the ring from you. The oath I gave to protect you by my life or death was not a lie. I do intend to protect you the best I can."  
  
"I know that now, Legolas. I'm just sorry I did not know it then."  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, Frodo. All is well. And there are certainly no hard feelings. I'm just glad that I was able to protect you and that I have earned your trust." Legolas smiled at Frodo who returned the smile. Silence fell between them except for Legolas' quiet singing in his elvish language. Frodo felt himself getting tired and, feeling safer than he had throughout the beginning of the journey, fell asleep as Legolas carried him and sang.  
  
The End   
  
(A/N: Well, that it. I hope you all liked it.) 


End file.
